Her Smile
by Careless Error
Summary: Natalia has always felt a deep love towards her older brother, one which he has never returned. She has waited long enough, and has no intention of waiting any longer. Ivan will be hers. Whether Ivan likes it or not, he will love her. And Natalia is not going to stop until he does. RusBel/ BelRus, Rated M for later chapters. Human names used.
1. Chapter 1

The sun had already started to dip down below the horizon when Natalia left her warm home for the frigid sub arctic air. Thick flakes of snow were blowing around on the icy pavement, forming snow drifts almost as tall as herself, and the wind was whipping around her as she quickly walked down the narrow street. She trudged through the deep snow at a quick gait, clutching her coat close to her as she tried to shield herself from the wind. Her hair was tucked neatly into her fur hat, and she pulled the ear flaps down lower so as to keep them from flapping in the wind. The weather was not suitable whatsoever for walking in, and to no surprise Natalia found that she was the only person outside. Cars weren't even driving up and down the road, leaving the only sound to be the whistling and howling of the wind.

Natalia didn't mind however, she had bared many hardships in the past, and compared to those, a couple of numbed toes was well worth what she was about to accomplish. She smiled to herself a little at the prospect of what was to come in the following hours. As she ran through the plan in her head, she let out a laugh. She gave a good hearty laugh, a true laugh that she didn't share often. She knew she must have looked insane, laughing to herself while walking through a blizzard. Natalia knew she probably looked fairly suspicious given the circumstances of the weather and her seemingly odd behaviour, but she didn't care, there was no one around to see her as far as she was concerned. Well, at least nobody that she cared about anyway.

Natalia strode on through the streets quickly, careful as to not slip on any hidden patches of ice. _Damn it_, she thought, _had no one ever heard of road salt_?_ Or possibly a snow blower? _She would have been there by now had she not had to deal with walking through all of this snow. She swore under her breath as she noticed how dark it had become, it was getting late much too quickly, she could not waste anymore time. She adjusted the bag she had been carrying over her shoulder and started to run, she may not have an opportunity like this again, and she was not going to let it pass up because of something as menial as underestimating the time.

Ten minute later she stood waiting at the front gate of a manor very familiar to her. Her heart was racing, and she wasn't sure if it was because of all the running that she had been forced to do, or if it was due to nerves. Natalia took a couple controlled deep breaths, each inhale of the cold air left her windpipe raw, but soon enough she had herself breathing at a normal tempo.

During this brief period of time, she allowed herself a look at the house in which she had arrived. Natalia looked past the iron wrought gate, peering into the windows of the home. Only a few were lit, but you could easily see the silhouettes of people moving throughout the house. Natalia specifically gazed up at the third story of the house, locating the window of the study easily (she knew where all his favourite rooms were with ease… Not that she purposely tried to remember these things, the just seemed to stay stuck in her memory) and could see the silhouette of someone very familiar to her in the half drawn curtains. From what she could tell, he was sitting by his desk doing what looked to be paper work. Without realizing it, her face broke out into a smile.

_Perfect, everything was going perfectly. _

Quickly Natalia walked up to the corner of the gate, and pressed the button for the intercom. Leaning her mouth in close to the microphone she said, "Hello? Is anyone there? It's Natalia, let me in." She heard a muffled squeak in response and quickly the elaborate iron gates opened, letting her enter. She immediately knew who had let her in, and it amused her how after all this time, poor little Raivis was still terrified of her… not that he had a valid reason not to be.

Natalia walked up the freshly shovelled stone steps, which had already begun collecting a fresh layer of powder and opened the door. She knew it was unlocked, she couldn't actually remember the last time anyone had bothered locking it. There was no use since the gate kept everyone out, plus nobody was crazy enough to try and break into Ivan's home.

Natalia was greeted with a rush of warm air upon entry, and she could smell the burning wood of a fireplace somewhere in the home. She wouldn't be surprised if it was the smell of many fireplaces, given the size of the home and the conditions outside. Quickly, Natalia started to peel off her coat, hat, gloves, and all other clothing items she had been using to keep warm. She pulled off her boots, massaging her frozen toes between her fingers, trying to regain some feeling.

"Oh, Natalia, we weren't expecting you!" Toris rushed into the front room greeting her hastily. He promptly started taking her coat and other belongings and setting them away in a nearby closet. He went to grab her bag to put it away as well, but Natalia shifted her body away from him, protecting her precious cargo. She could not afford to have her bag meddled with, the contents of which were of the utmost importance if she wanted there to be any possibility that this plan may work.

Toris tried to ignore the odd gesture, and politely clasped his hands in front of him. He had his hair tied back and he was sporting a dirtied apron; it was obvious that he had been cooking dinner when she arrived. "Would you like me to set out an extra dinner set for you? I made extra today, it would be lovely if you were able to stay for dinner." He smiled at her with that pathetic smile of his. Of course he would want her to stay for dinner, he'd been trying for years to spend time with her, obviously unable to see that the feeling was not mutual between them.

"No, I will not be staying long." She scrunched up her nose and gave him a look of disgust, "I have come to see my brother. He and I have some important matters that need to be attended too." Without waiting for a response, Natalia strode past Toris turning the corner and climbing the heavy wooden staircase which led to the upper levels of the house. She climbed them quickly and as quietly as possible, not that she had to try very hard, she had always been light on her feet. For moments like these she was grateful that she possessed this quality.

She admired some of the woodwork and reliefs carved into the staircase as she quickly climbed it. She ran her hands over the worn wood of the banister and stared up into the portraits of old relatives that had long since passed away. The chandelier that hung in the stairwell gave a warm glow to the area, which got stronger the higher Natalia climbed. Soon, Natalia found herself standing at the top of the staircase, staring intently at the tiny ray of light that streamed through the bottom crack of the door of the study. Unable to control her excitement she quickly strode across the hallway, letting her fingers settle on the shiny brass knob of the door. Slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible she turned the knob and silently let herself in.

Ivan, her precious, strong, smart Ivan was sitting in a large dark leather swivel chair, his back facing away from Natalia and pointed towards the window. He evidently hadn't heard her enter, probably because of the cord phone that he was talking quickly into.

"How many times must I tell you, I refuse to see that capitalist idiot!" He growled into the phone. _He must be having problems with Alfred again, _Natalia thought as she slowly crept up towards the large mahogany desk littered with documents and other paperwork.

A small voice sounded from the other end of the phone, but her brother promptly cut it off. "No, when Alfred can have a proper negotiation, one that doesn't involve any yelling or use of the word "commie bastard" then I will see him. Otherwise tell him that he ca-" Natalia pushed down the button on the telephone receiver, stopping what was probably a very important conversation.

"What the-?" Ivan turned around quickly, his face contorted in anger, to find Natalia perched on his desk. It amused her how quickly his demeanour changed when he realized who had interrupted him.

"Hello big brother," Natalia smiled, trying to sound innocent. In reality, she would have loved nothing more than to jump across the desk and lay in Ivan's arms, but she knew that would only upset her brother. " I was in the neighbourhood and thought that I would drop by and give you a visit. Are you happy to see me?"

Ivan turned and looked at the blizzard swirling outside of the window. Natalia knew that _he_ knew she was simply trying to sound aloof, but it made no difference to her whether or not her brother knew something was wrong. In the end, none of this would matter. He would be hers, and hers alone, and nothing was going to come in the way of that.

"O-of course sister." He gave a nervous laugh, not meeting her eyes. "You know I am always happy to see you. Is there, you know, something that you need sister? I mean, surely you didn't come all this way just for a little visit…" Ivan was now standing at the opposite end of the room, putting as much space between him and his sister as possible. He was visibly uncomfortable; his voice was shaky, and he kept fidgeting with his hands, something that he rarely did. Natalia tried to stop herself from smiling. Her brother just looked _so_ cute when he was nervous, it reminded her of when he was just a boy.

"Oh, there's nothing I need brother, I just wanted to see you. It seems that every time I try to arrange a visit you are too busy, so I thought I'd just drop by. I hope I did not interrupt anything."

"Oh, well, actually yes, I was having a major business call with my superior. I'm sure he is not very happy with the fact that you hung up on him so suddenly. In fact I should pro-" Natalia had placed a firm hand over her older brother mouth, silencing him.

"Now big brother," Natalia stuck out her bottom lip pouting, "can't you make just a _little_ time for your little sister?" She moved her hand from his mouth to his shoulders, directing him to a wing backed chair by a fireplace situated in the centre of the room. He reluctantly sat down, watching Natalia's movements closely, obviously expecting some sort of trick. "Here brother, I will make you a drink, and then maybe we can talk. That sounds good da?" She punctuated her statement with a sweet smile, just for an added effect.

"D-da. I suppose that sounds good…" Ivan didn't take hers eyes off her as she made her way to the shelves flanking the fireplace retrieving a decanter filled with a liquid very familiar to Natalia. She grabbed a pair of crystal glasses and placed both down on the desk, slowly pouring each of them some vodka. She could feel her brothers eyes burning into her back as she poured their drinks, which made her next action even more difficult to conceal.

"Careful Natalia! You really have to be more careful sometimes." Ivan barked from his seat. Natalia had purposely knocked one of the glasses to the floor, spilling vodka all over the rug. She knelt down, shifting herself to block the view as much as possible, and using her left hand pretended to blot the floor with her dress. With her right, she carefully went into her bag and brought out a tiny vial of a clear liquid. She popped the cork and poured it into the empty glass laying on the ground. After doing a shoddy job of cleaning up, she poured more vodka into the glass that had spilled, and went to take a seat beside her brother.

"Here brother, your drink." She smiled handing him the glass in which she had added the clear liquid. He eyed her carefully, but eventually accepted the drink, taking a couple tentative sips.

"You know brother, I made it extra special, just for you." The firelight played across her brothers handsome face, basking him in a warm yellow glow. The reflection of the flames danced in his eyes, as he looked blankly into the fire. His scarf was wrapped loosely around his neck, and he was wearing a large wool sweater with dress pants. His sleeves were rolled up to the elbow, and Natalia stared on at the pale exposed skin. She couldn't help but imagine the feeling of those thick, strong arms wrapped around her body holding her close, the smell of him encompassing her, the taste of him in her mouth. This was once mere fantasy, but not anymore. Soon, he would be hers, and only hers.

"What- what do you mean Natalia?" Natalia snapped quickly back into reality. A mixture of confusion and panic was spread across Ivan's face. He glanced back and forth between the glass and Natalia opposite him. Slowly, realization spread over him, and his mouth fell open with shock when he realized he'd been drugged. His glass tumbled to the floor sending vodka and shards of glass everywhere, and Ivan tried to get up from his seat using the armrests for support, but lacked the strength and fell back into it. It was too late. The drug was already rushing through his system, and the effects were remarkable. In the span of only about half a minute he had lost motor functions, and his eyes were slowly, and unwillingly starting to close. Natalia watched on in delight as her brothers eyes fell shut, and his breathing slowed. He lay there, motionless in his chair, as helpless as an infant.

Ivan was now hers.

"Good night brother," Natalia walked over to her brother, placing a firm, wet kiss on her brothers forehead, savouring the moment in her mind. She smiled, unable to contain her glee. " I will see you soon."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 Motherfucker: _

The first rays of morning light were trickling in through the window when Ivan came back to consciousness. He could feel the heat of the suns rays on the back of his eyelids, prompting his revival. Groggily, he started opening his eyes, still not fully awake or able to make coherent thoughts. He let out a halfhearted groan of pain, slowly rocking his head from one side to another trying to relieve some of the tension in it. God it was killing him. He wondered what he had done to make it so sore. In fact, not only was his neck sore, but his whole body seemed to ache. He had a splitting headache, and any tiny movement seemed to set off another pang of pain somewhere. What he wouldn't give for a glass of vodka right now. Oh yes, a tall glass would definitely fix him up. There was nothing vodka couldn't fix.

He lifted his arm to rub his sore neck and shield the light from his eyes, but something stopped him. It seemed his arm had become caught in something. He sleepily tried pulling on it again -maybe it had gotten tangled in a sheet or stuck between the bed and dresser- but he could feel something holding it down around his wrists. He opened his eyes slowly, looking for the source of his annoyance but was faced with a much greater problem than a trapped arm.

He wasn't in his bedroom back home, laying down in his large four post bed, he was in a room - a bedroom from what he could tell - but definitely not his. He looked down at his arm, and found the cause for his loss of motion. He was bound, by all four limbs, to a heavy wooden chair. His arms and legs were tied down to the chair by the wrists and ankles by heavy leather straps. Ivan kicked out his leg, using all the strength he could muster, but the restraints wouldn't give. The chair gave a small jolt, but he was still held tightly in place. He started tugging at the restraints more, but they would not give. He tried slipping his hands and feet through the bonds, twisting them in different directions in the hope that they may break, even trying to cut them with his teeth, but nothing worked. All this struggle and he had only achieved battering and bruising himself further. There was nothing more he could do; he was invariably and undoubtedly trapped.

" W-Where am I?" Ivan mumbled to himself, looking around the room. He still hadn't taken in his surroundings fully; he was too absorbed with trying to free himself.

By now the light coming into the room was quite strong, and illuminated the objects within it quite well. He could tell he was definitely in a bedroom. Peaking over his shoulder he could see what looked like a worn queen sized bed, with a bright red comforter made neatly on top of it. From what he could tell there was a canopy of matching colour hanging over the center of the bed. This seemed to be the only colour in the room. Everything else was in different shades of grey and muted browns. The dusty floorboards were old and worn, which matched perfectly with the dilapidated plaster walls, which boasted a mosaic of cracks. The dresser to the left was bleached from the suns rays, and the carpet beneath him was worn and fraying at the edges. Everything in the room seemed to be broken and aged. Everything except for the sunflowers that is. There was a small bouquet of them sitting in a vase on top of the dresser, their petals gleaming proudly in the mornings light.

They were beautiful, far more than anything else in the room. Their thick stalks, displaying the delicate petals of the flowers. The contrast between the bright yellow and the deep brown of the seeds. He loved looking at them. They were his favourite type of flower, something about them just warmed his heart and could cheer him up when he was feeling upset. It was ironic that of all the variety of flowers, someone had chosen this one for his room. It was not as if it was a well known fact that he liked flowers, in fact, there were only two people that actually knew about his affinity for the plant…. Two people….

_Her. It has to be her, there's no other explanation for it. She's the only person who'd do something like this… Oh god, if it is her I'm…._

Ivan's stomach belly flopped. If the person holding him captive was whom he thought it was… Well, the situation was much graver than he initially expected.

Suddenly, the door swung forward, revealing who Ivan had been dreading.

"Ah, big brother, I am so glad you are awake." Natalia came entered the room, a breakfast tray in her hands and his scarf adorning her neck. She had a smile plastered across her face, and her eyes had a twinkle that Ivan had never seen before. He wondered for a brief moment what she could possibly be so happy about, but that was such a stupid thing to think about. It was obvious what had her so pleased; him.

"Why the long face brother?" She smiled even wider, which didn't seem possible to him. "I thought you would be happy to see me. After all, I did bring you breakfast. You must be hungry, it has been a while since you last ate." She was right. Now that she had mentioned it, Ivan realized how hungry he was. His stomach growled in agreement, and his mouth started to water from the smell of the fresh meal wafting towards him. Gently, Natalia set down the tray on a small coffee table, and pulled it up beside him.

"What are you doing? Why did you bring me here Natalia? If this is some kind of joke, I am bringing to an end. I will not let you keep me here like some kind of wild-" Ivan was silenced with a mouthful of food.

"Shh, I will answer your questions, but only after you eat brother. You need your energy so you can stay strong da?" Natalia took another piece of pastry and shoved it into his mouth. Ivan quickly spat it back out at her, making an effort not to swallow anything.

"I'm not eating. You've probably drugged this with the same thing that you drugged me with yesterday!"

"Of course not, don't be silly brother." Natalia gave a small laugh, grabbing his face with her hand roughly. "What is the fun in having you unconscious? I like you much better when you are awake." She smiled down at him, licking her lips suggestively. If he thought he felt uneasy before, he was on the verge of throwing up what little was left in his stomach. He knew that look. That is how a lionesses looks at her prey, right before the big kill. And Ivan was not looking forward to being the prey of a hungry lioness.

" Now eat up brother, and don't make me force you. Just think of it this way; the sooner you eat, the sooner you will find out why I have brought you here and what I plan on doing with you." She tore off another piece of pastry, and hovered it on front of his eager mouth.

" Did you drug it?" He knew she would never give him an honest answer, but he thought that it might be worth it to ask. Natalia said nothing, and simply shoved the food into his mouth. Ivan didn't want to eat it, but he couldn't resist. It tasted too good to stop eating, and Ivan couldn't seem to stop himself. He wasn't sure if it was the food, or just the fact that he was starving. Either way, in seemingly no time at all, all of the food had disappeared, much to Natalia's delight.

"Now," Ivan quickly licked the last of his crumbs from his lips as he finished his meal.

" Tell me what's going on Natalia, and don't try and lie to me." Natalia had cleared the tray and its remnants, and now sat perched on the table that once held Ivan's breakfast. A smile played across her lips and Ivan could tell that she was enjoying what was coming next.

" Well, you did eat all your breakfast, so I suppose you have earned it." Natalia got up from her seated position, and started to lazily pace in front of Ivan, it was clear that she couldn't contain her excitement sitting still.

" So, big brother, allow me to explain. You are obviously wondering why I brought you here, and what I plan on doing with you da? Well, my motives are quite simple really... You are going to fall in love with me brother, and I will do whatever it takes to make that happen." Her bright blue eyes met Ivan's, and the passion and determination in them was alarming. Ivan swallowed becoming more nervous the longer she spoke. He was no longer sure if he wanted to know what his sister was planning on doing with him.

" It is already clear that I am the only one for you brother." Natalia continued, now moving towards the seat where Ivan was restrained. " There is no one else on this planet who understands you and cares for you the way I do. You cannot trust anyone else with your assignments and secrets, and you know you have always been able to count on me when there was no one else there for you. Even when big sister could not be counted on, I was always there to support you and fight for you. So why is it, that after all of this, you still can't see that we are meant to be together?" Natalia now loomed over him, her small, cold hand rested lightly on top of his. He had the sudden urge to pull it away, but he couldn't, the bonds would not allow it.

"Be-because you're my sister Natalia! It is not normal for you to act this way with me, y-you're supposed to treat me like a brother, not your lover! It's sick what you are doing."

"Sick? Ha! Love is not sick brother, love is love! In fact, love is the purest thing in the world! There is nothing sick about it. What difference does it make if you are my brother or a complete stranger? Why is it not normal for me to love my brother? In the dark ages people married their relatives all the time, and it was completely normal back then. So why must it be so odd now?" Natalia sunk downward and was now sitting on Ivan's lap. She was so close to him, he wanted nothing more than to run away, put as much distance as possible between them as possible.

He had never been so close to her, at least not like this. Usually the most they'd exchange was the rare handshake, and even that was difficult for him to manage. But from here, he noticed things about her that he had never noticed before. He'd never realized how light and delicate she felt, or how soft her skin was against his, or even how good she smelled. From here he could see all the little imperfections in her face, he could even pick out the flecks of dark blue in the piercing eyes that held his intently. But none of this crossed his mind while his sister positioned herself on top of him. The only thing he could think of was how incredibly close she was. She was close, _so_ close to him. He hated how close she was. And what was worse was the fact that he was completely helpless. Never had he ever been in a situation where he was at the complete disposal of someone else, let alone at the disposal of his sister. His breathing now came in quick breaths, and adrenaline started to pump through him.

Suddenly Natalia placed her hand on his chest. "Your heart is racing brother." she smiled lightly, still feeling his heart beat through his shirt. "Do I really make you this nervous? I had no idea that you got so nervous over such things. Considering all you have been through, you are still afraid of your little sister. How sweet. Well, tell me brother," She repositioned herself on top of him. She rested her knees on either side of the chair, now straddling him. Her face was mere inches from his. "Does this make you nervous?"

"I-I-I," Ivan was a stuttering mess. He let out a small gasp as his sister's face neared his, his body wriggled around inside the chair that held him. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish gasping for air, trying to find words to say, but he didn't know what he could possibly utter to make her stop. He was completely helpless.

"I'll take that as a yes." Natalia smiled at him, looking quite pleased. "Brother, have I ever told you how cute you look when you are nervous. You look like a teenage boy about to have his first kiss." She chuckled, catching Ivan off guard considering he never heard her laugh, and now hovered her lips over his. He could practically taste her breath from where he was. He shut his eyes tight, not wanting to see where she was or what she was doing.

"Please sister, stop this. Stop, don't do this." He choked out. The desperation in his own voice stunned him. It was pathetic how vulnerable he sounded.

"No. I told you I would not stop. I will _never _stop brother. Not until you are mine and mine alone."

"Natalia you can't! Please ju-" Suddenly her lips were against his. His face was gripped with both her hands, and she pulled him up to meet her mouth. She was everywhere, and all at once. He could feel her fingers lace through his hair, her small firm body against his as she pressed her mouth against him, kissing him with astounding force and deliberation. She pushed her tongue past his lips, exploring the caverns of his mouth with it. Her lips melted against his, moving against them with unexpected fluidity and passion. Without knowing it, Ivan had reciprocated her kiss, melding his tongue and lips with hers, moving in perfect unison together.

_Wait, what are you doing? Do you even realize who this is? This is your sister, you can't do this!_

He suddenly shut his mouth, creating a firm line with his lips, no longer allowing Natalia entry. She did not seem completely taken aback by his sudden resistance.

"Aww, brother why the change of heart?" Natalia quietly cooed in his ear. "Come on brother, don't be so guarded. You know you like it anyway, so stop resisting." She nibbled on his ear affectionately then moved down his jawbone, placing small kisses on it until she had once again reached his mouth.

"Stop. You got what you wanted. Enough of this!" Ivan tried to sound composed, but it was obvious in his voice that he was anything but. He turned his head away from Natalia, hoping to avoid another onslaught of kisses, but his sister was very persistent. She would not be so easily satisfied.

"Oh this is nowhere close to what I want brother. When I get what I want, well, it will be much more than a couple kisses. You should be thankful that I have not forced it upon you. Not that I ever would. When I do get what I want, you will want it too da? Only then will I be fully satisfied." She slowly placed her lips against his once more, somewhat more gently than before. "Now enough talk…" Natalia moved her lips against his, trying to gain back the lost momentum. Her lips were supple, and she seemed to know the right amount of force and pressure to use to make it enjoyable without being overkill.

_When did Natalia become such a good kisser? Where did she learn this?_

A pang of jealousy shot through Ivan as he imagined Natalia kissing others. For some reason, the idea of her being with someone else bothered him. He started imagining her, in the same position that they were in now, except with himself being replaced by other lovers. But, that was ridiculous… wasn't it? Natalia only had eyes for him, Ivan. That was how it was and always had been, she would never pursue anyone else. She couldn't. Although the feeling may not be mutual between them, and although Ivan never liked the idea of his sister being in love with him, he disliked the idea of her being in love with someone else more. But, that didn't mean anything. He was just protective over her, any brother would feel the same way about his little sister being with other men… at least, that was what he hoped.

Suddenly, as his sister continued to press her lips against his, Ivan felt a certain pressure start to grow inside his pants. He could feel himself start to push against the fabric of his trousers, his bulge becoming more obvious to him.

"Ah, brother! I was right, you are enjoying yourself da?" Ivan could feel his face go bright red. Why was this happening to him, he couldn't be aroused could he? No, this wasn't normal, she had done something, his own sister couldn't actually arouse him. That was sick.

"No- Stop, I'm not! It's you, you've done something to me! You drugged me, didn't you?"

"Oh hush brother, stop trying to deny that you are attracted your little sister. It's ok, plenty of people feel the same way." She suddenly stopped her assault on his mouth, and clambered off of him. Ivan's sudden sigh of relief was met with horror as Natalia got down on both knees and feverishly started undoing his belt buckle.

"Wait, what are you doing? Stop this at once!" His heart quickened as she unbuckled his belt and started working on the button on his pants.

"I'm just helping you brother, relax. I won't bite, I promise." She glanced up at him suggestively as she teasingly unzipped his pants. Reluctantly, he could feel the pressure in his pants grow by the instant. It would not be long until the pressure became pain.

Natalia had succeeded in undoing his pants, and started moving her small delicate hand over his manhood. Ivan groaned as she took his member through his underwear, and pulled it forward, releasing the pressure he had felt in his pants. Slowly, she started stroking him through his briefs. Ivan couldn't bear to watch it anymore. He tilted his head back, shutting his eyes tight, trying not to enjoy himself. He clenched his teeth, trying to stifle his own pleasure, but it was growing more difficult. Whatever Natalia had given him seemed to be working, because with each passing second Ivan seemed to be growing more aroused, and the need to release the pressure he was feeling was building.

Against his will, Ivan released a low, guttural moan, as he felt himself almost enjoying her touch.

"I knew you'd like it brother," Natalia looked up at him with lidded eyes smirking content with herself. "But you know there's much more I can do than that. If you'd really like me to please you…" She repositioned herself, higher on her knees. She grasped on to his knees, pushing her body up against the edge of the chair. She leaned over, her mouth dangerously close to his member. Ivan watched in terror as she took the waistband of his underwear and ever so slowly started pulling them down, revealing his most personal area.

_Three… Two… One…_ Ivan counted down to himself, anticipating what was to come next. He shut his eyes, not wanting to watch, and clenched his fists as he waited for her to finish… or, for him to finish. He wasn't exactly sure what the etiquette was on these types of subjects.

He waited, and waited, and waited… He could no longer feel any activity _down there. _Had she stopped? That wasn't like Natalia, she'd been so consumed with getting her way before, it didn't make sense that she'd stop at a moment like this.

He gingerly cracked one eye open to see what had stopped his sisters advance, and when he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see her not meeting his gaze. She still had her hands on his briefs, but she faced the door now. Evidently she had seen or heard something that caught her attention.

Ivan watched on, not wanting to say something in the fear it may turn her attention back onto him. Suddenly, Natalia hopped to her feet and made her way to the door.

"I have to go… There is something I must check."

"What? You're just going to leave me here, with my pants down like this? You can't leave me like this!" Ivan shook on the bonds holding him, once again growing frustrated with his captivity.

"Worry not brother, I will release you, just… not yet." She put her hand on the brass doorknob, readying herself to leave. " Oh, and I almost forgot!" She pulled up the side of her dress, sticking her hand underneath, obviously searching for something. Out she pulled an assortment of multicoloured papers and envelopes. She tossed them at his feet, just close enough so he could make out some of the words. " Once you are relieved from your little situation, you may want to look those over. You might think twice about trying to escape." She smirked turning the knob and pulling it open.

_Think twice about wanting to escape? What the hell do these documents say? _

He looked down at some of the strewn out envelopes and sheets. He realized he recognized some of them; they were old letters that he'd exchanged with Yao… Except, they were not the letters Yao had sent him, they were the copies he'd sent to Yao. He could recognize his own messy scrawl. But, if Yao had had his letters, then how did Natalia get her hands on them? And why would Natalia be showing him them if…

Then it struck him.

"Natalia, you didn't. Please tell me you didn't hurt him." She turned to look back at him, a smile playing across her lips.

"I have no idea what you're talking about brother. Please do be more specific."

"Don't toy with me Natalia!" Ivan boomed filled with anger, he could feel himself start to shake, but this time not from frustration, but sheer rage. "I swear to God if you hurt him Natalia, I don't care if you are my sister, I will not show you any mercy!"

"Oh brother, calm down." She chuckled, seemingly very pleased with what she had done. Ivan could feel his breakfast rising in his stomach from the sight of her so pleased with something so sick. "I haven't done anything… At least not yet." She turned, shutting the door behind her. Suddenly the room seemed deathly quiet. The only sound still remaining was that of Natalia's own laughter as she walked down the hallway and away from Ivan, leaving him with nothing more but his own tormenting thoughts.

Authors Notes:

Alright, if anyone is interested, I thought I may explain some of the drugs used in the story. The drug Natalia gave him in the last chapter is something called Ketamine, also referred to as Special K. It's odourless, tasteless, transparent and fast acting. Not that any of you should be using this anyway, but just incase anyone is curious.

What Natalia put into his breakfast in this chapter is simple Viagra. It can be crushed and put into drinks, and usually takes about 30 minutes to take effect. Now, I know it started to take effect a little sooner than that, but considering how crazy Natalia can be, she probably gave him a much stronger dose than necessary, thus having a much quicker effect.

Anyway, thank you for reading, and don't forget to revue and favourite if you enjoyed it! I'm hoping to get the next chapter up much faster, so worry not about the wait!


End file.
